Vampress
by Blissfull
Summary: Given birth and isolated from humanity. The little defenseless girl was left there all lonely until finally..the night consumed her turning her into a gorgeous, yet terrifying beast that feasts on blood for the rest of her life. Having accidentally breaking the treaty with the werewolves, would that stir up unyielding feelings that were left untold for centuries?


**Vampress **

**-Chapter 1- **

_She was given birth, isolated from civilisation and was left there, lonely. Her parents had abandoned her because of her abnormal hair and eyes. After years went by, she somehow survived without food but only water._

_One peaceful night, the owls howled and the bats came alive. The tree's leaves battled endlessly against the wind, rustling its defeat as the breeze whistled its triumph. _

_A young girl with light fuchsia coloured hair and honey-golden coloured orbs trotted through the dark forest. She was aged 10 that day and as usual, she celebrated with her friends, creatures of the night: bats. Strangely she could communicate with them and more often than not, she would have the best time of her life with them. Sometimes she could sense strange vibes from the bats as if…they were human._

_She slowly entered the shrine where all the bats awaited her arrival. Once she arrived every single pair of eyes were on her. The bat that led the whole pack flew up and landed in front of her. _

"_You will be our princess." He said and without another second waisted, two fangs dug deep into her neck._

The girl's vision blurred and in a flash her eyes flickered open and as well as her bedroom door.

"Hinamori Amu-sama, the king has ordered for your arrival in the dining hall. 3 Suitors have arrived and two new trustworthy maids have kindly offered to assist you." Sanjou Musashi said. He was the kingdom's most reliable butler. Amu nodded from her bed and Musashi left her bedroom, doors closing behind him.

She felt her neck where the fangs that once bit her was. It had almost been exactly 50 years since that incident and had grown 6 years from the time, leaving her stuck at being 16 years of age forever.

Vampires and Vampresses were and are still different. If a male gets bitten by a vampire, its poison effect lasts straight away, turning the victim into a fully fledged and a never ageing vampire within months. But if a female gets bitten by a vampire, it takes at least 6 years to let the venom spread throughout the body and eventually the heart. The reason why this is, still remains unknown. Vampresses can't change a human to a vampire because their venom is extremely deadly. But of course it doesn't often have effects on their kind.

Amu walked to her wardrobe and changed into the ugliest clothings she could find. This technically was nothing since she looked good in everything. She slid on a pair of dark blue jeans, plain white t-shirt and a black hooded jumper and jogged down to the dining hall.

"Hello father." Amu bowed before taking her seat next to the King and in front of the 3 suitors. Her father gave her a stern stare but then smiled brightly at the suitors.

"Fellow princes, this is my daughter, Princess Hinamori Amu." Hinamori Tsumugu said proudly. Amu shifted where she sat. "Amu this is Prince Souma Kuukai." Tsumugu said, gesturing to an auburn haired coloured boy. His hair was quite messy in a charming way and he had the most alluring emerald eyes. "Prince Hotori Kiseki" The prince had the most beautiful golden locks and dazzling ruby coloured eyes. He looked strangely alike to someone she knew.. "And finally, Prince Tsukiyomi Ikuto." The last name broke Amu out of daze.

Her father finally gestured to a young man with dark cerulean coloured hair and matching coloured eyes. Everything about him was mesmerizing and alluring.

Amu bowed politely at each of the princes and got up from her seat.

"Father, I would like to hunt now. It's been quite some time since I've last drunk blood." Amu smiled politely before excusing herself from the table.

"Wait Amu." Tsumugu said, stopping her before she dashed out of the dining room. "Choose one of the princes to accompany you. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure for them to taste the delicious Hokkaido lions."

Amu glanced at the 3 princes. One seemed overly eager to go (Kuukai), and one was staring weirdly, emitting a strange golden aura around him (Kiseki). And the last one was, staring uninterested into nowhere in particular.

"I would like to go alone thank-you, father. Good-bye." And with a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Her father looked at the 3 suitors nervously. "Care to stay over?"

"I have to attend to my older sister. She's currently having a hard time struggling over what she_ is_." Musashi said bowing and disappearing without a trace.

"We can hang around and help!" Souma Kuukai said much too eagerly.

"If you both wouldn't mind, then I would like the two of you to accompany my daughter. Although she's quite an experienced vampire but she is still a girl. Just make sure she doesn't hunt over the boundaries." Tsumugu smiled as they agreed. In a flash, they departed.

"My Dear Amu-Chan. Who really is the key to your secret lock?" Tsumugu snickered evilly.

_The flesh was clean but then unexpectedly tainted with blood red coloured liquid. It was.  
Blood._

Amu jumped from tree to tree through the never-ending forest. She suddenly felt a presence of a couple of vampires. She jumped as quickly as she could as far away from them as possible.  
Little did she know she was edging closer and closer to the _border_.

"Oi, come on Ikuto, she's heading for the border." Kukai shouted, jumping from tree to tree with a bored Ikuto behind him. "This is bad, this is very, ve-" Before he could get a chance to finish his sentence he tripped and face-planted on the floor. Ikuto chuckled lightly.

"Kukai, are you a vampire or human?" Ikuto joked, crouching down next to him. Before he could crack another joke a scream was heard not far from where they were.

It wasn't a scream from a human.

It was a scream from a vampire.

_Amu_.

Kukai and Ikuto both got up and ran to where the scream was heard. They saw Amu laid in a puddle of water, near the pond, that separated the vampires from the werewolves. They snarled at the site of the vampires. Kukai started to shake and tremble.

Werewolves are vicious creatures and always fight for what is theirs. They can transform from a human to a werewolf whenever they want and change back at any time as well. Werewolves separate into 5 different families in Japan. The title: Head of the Family, passes on generation by generation. But not all descendants are likely to be a werewolf. It is by sheer power.

Although werewolves don't have venom, their fangs are the size of an average human arm.

Kukai and Ikuto reluctantly watched as they dragged Amu's body deeper into their territory.

"Kukai, go back and contact Hinamori-san. I'll try my best to persuade them to bring Amu-sama back." Ikuto instructed. Kukai nodded, dashing back as quick as possible. Ikuto gnashed his teeth at the werewolves guarding the territory.

"Instead of a beast to beast talk, let's try human to human for once." Ikuto suggested, calming himself down. The 2 werewolves looked at each other and nodded rather harshly. They transformed back.

One was a girl and the other was a boy.

The girl was about Ikuto's age. She had long blond hair, tied into 2 high ponytails and had magenta coloured orbs.

"Greetings." She said rather reluctantly. "Brother." She added hastily. Her name was Hoshina Utau, younger sister of Ikuto. Why she hated him? That's another story.  
Ikuto just nodded to her direction and faced the other teen. He had dark green coloured hair that parted into 2 directions from the forehead. He had matching coloured orbs.

"Nice to meet you again, Ikuto-san." He nodded as Ikuto did vice-versa. "How is my dear Musashi and Yukari-nee?"

"Their fine, they took Vampire-ation to a great extent." He answered. "There must be some misunderstanding. Why did you need to take _our_ Hinamori-sama?"

"She has violated the treaty's rules. Therefore punishment is unavoidable. She will be returned with-in 24 hours." Utau spoke firmly. They both transformed, dragging Amu's unconscious body deep into the forests.

All Ikuto do was watch. And he sure did regret it.

_I've waited centuries and centuries for someone right to come. Finally she has, and there's no way I'm letting go._

Kukai arrived a few minutes after they left with Amu, bringing Tsugumu-sama with him.

"Where's my beloved daughter? Noooo!" He cried, at a tree, knocking it over at the same time. Kukai patted his pack roughly, trying to calm him down.

"Hinamori-sama, they have spoken calmly, and I do believe that they would not hurt our young hime-sama." Ikuto stated. "For now, let's just go home and wish for the best. And of course our deepest apology."

"No, It's not your fault. _My_ sincere apology to disturb your busy schedules." The king smiled a teary smile.

"No, I'll take full responsibility. Both I and Kukai will stay until we know that Hime-sama is back safe and sound." Ikuto suggested. Before Kukai could protest, Ikuto gave him a glare. Kukai shutted up immediately.

They headed back to their territory, their kingdom. _Their_ claim.

**Meanwhile..**

"What should we do to her sire?" Kairi asked to their _King_. The king had gorgeous blonde hair that came down, parting near his eye.

"Mmm. What should we do indeed? A _vampire_ in _our_ territory. This is very new. V_ery, very_ new." He thought thoughtfully. Then he snapped his fingers and walked up to Amu, who was lying on the floor, clearly injured.

"Why don't we just, break off a leg?" He suggested with a deadly grin. He gripped tightly at Amu's knee. She was still unconscious and on the floor. Kairi placed his hand on top of his.

"Sire, that'll break the treaty. We wouldn't want them come charging in after we kill her, right?"

The sire, or less commonly known as Tsubasa Yuiki, soon had tears dripping down from his eyes.

"But they killed my nephew! My one and only nephew that I actually cherished!" He gripped Amu's knee tighter. "Oh Tadase..."

"Calm down, sire." Kairi said. He was still as calm as a rock. He pushed his glasses further up before continuing. "It will be even more horrible if you kill their princess."

Tsubasa calmed down.

"Take her back, I don't want to see any more vampires for today." He quickly turned his back before he could do anything he'd regret.

"Yes Sire." Kairi bowed before lifting Amu up, princess style. "I'll make sure she's back before twilight."

Kairi carried her all the way to the front gate of their castle before Amu actually woke.

"Mmnnf" She yawned.

"You're finally awake, hime-sama." Kairi stated, he slowly let her down on her feet.

"Where a-am I?" She stuttered.

"The wolves den."

"O-oh. I must've caused a lot of trouble. Gomenasai!" Amu bowed.

"Say that to sire. If it wasn't for me, he could've destroyed you."

"O-oh. Gomen.."

"Come on, your father's worried sick." He guided Amu back to the border. Ikuto, Kukai and her father was already standing there.

"Amu-Chan!" Tsumugu cried, hugging her tightly.

"Dad, I'm fine. Let's go before we burden them further." Amu sighed. She pushed Ikuto and Kukai's backs back to the castle.

"Hime-sama. Please be on more alert next time." Ikuto said, once they'd arrived back at the palace. Amu looked at Ikuto. He looks strangely familiar…

"Gomen minna-sai!" Amu quickly said, bowing.

"Amu-chan, no one blames you, so cheer up." Kukai grinned. Amu looked at Kukai doubtfully but his grin just seemed so reassuring. So she smiled too.

_Waiting for you, always and forever. Yet you never come, leaving me alone again._

"Amu-chan, you sure you're ok? They didn't do anything disrespectful to you, did they?" Tsumugu asked, almost whining.

"Father, I've said a million times, I'm completely fine. I passed out for like, 4 hours and then I found myself awake in a wolf's arms, getting leaded to the border." Amu snorted.

Tsumugu sighed, and kissed Amu's forehead.

"Have a lovely sleep dear. There's a big party tomorrow night."

"Night dad."

_And the hopeless lonely nights arrive for Amu once again._

**-Chapter 1-**


End file.
